1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intravascular assemblies, and more specifically, to an intravascular assembly that provides an early indication of flashback.
2. Background
Intravascular devices such as catheter assemblies are generally used for passing fluids between a device such as a syringe or a drip to or from body lumens such as veins or arteries, or other internal target sites. Such an assembly usually includes a hub, and a catheter tube. The tube is typically secured to the hub by means of an eyelet ring that is press fit within the nose of the hub. This hub and tube assembly is then mounted over an introducer needle comprising a sharp needle attached to a plastic hub. The sharp tip of the needle, protruding from the catheter tip, is used for piercing a body lumen so that access may be gained into the body lumen by the needle and subsequently the catheter. The needle may have a hollow blunting member within the needle. A blunting member is a safety element that is typically activated once the health care worker has taken blood from a patient. Upon activation, the hollow blunting member extends past the distal tip of the needle and prevents the needle from puncturing a person.
Some intravascular devices that include hollow blunting members show flashback. Flashback is, for example, blood from a patient that is visibly entering an intravascular device. However, conventional intravascular devices use extremely limited space for early flashback. An extended period of time is needed when using conventional intravascular devices in order to view the blood flowing into the needle. This defeats the purpose of using such a conventional intravascular device. It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus that addresses this disadvantage.
The invention involves an intravascular device that shows flashback after the intravascular device has been inserted into a patient. One embodiment of the invention relates to an intravascular device that includes a housing coupled to a needle. A solid blunting member is coaxially nestled in the needle. An aperture, located at a distal end of the needle, is configured to allow fluid to flow into a space located in the needle. Additional features, embodiments, and benefits will be evident in view of the figures and detailed description presented herein.